


The World Through His Eyes

by RaawrImaDinosaur



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers
Genre: Multi, Rating May Change, because i can't stand the silverhawk and hawksilver ship names, more characters and ships added as they appear, sass bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaawrImaDinosaur/pseuds/RaawrImaDinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of Tommy Shephard told through connected drabbles.</p><p>Or, an AU where Tommy is quite literally the love child of Clint and Pietro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arguements

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of this series came to me after a conversation with a friend. I am taking requests for drabbles, so if there's something you'd like to see, feel free to request here or on tumblr.
> 
> I am currently accepting drabbles of Tommy between the ages of 5 and 10.  
>  
> 
> http://boss-connie.tumblr.com/

_**Thomas Barton-Maximoff, age five** _

 

Tommy frowned as he held his miniature figurine of 'The Flash' to his chest, his faithful companion standing by his side, as the five-year-old peeked around the corner. He had been napping peacefully – (or unpeacefully, if you had asked him, as he never wanted to nap in the first time, but his father had been adamant), when he was jolted out of his sleep by raised voices.

Instead of covering his ears with his hands, or hiding under some hard-to-reach place like many other children would do in his place, he scowled, his face twisting into something awful as he wandered towards the shouting, determined to get to the bottom of the argument (and wanting to throw a fit since he was unkindly pulled out of his sleep).

When he glanced around the corner, he saw his fathers' standing on opposite sides of the room. Pietro was standing, arms crossed. His face was twisted into its usual glower, something Tommy refused to believe he had inherited from him while Clint was leaning slumped against the opposite wall, a hand covering his face. It couldn't hide the look of utter defeat that coloured his expression.

“I know, it was stupid.” He said at last, after a lengthy silence. He let out a sigh and shifted his hand to rub at one of his ears with a grimace.  
“It was beyond stupid, Clint.” Pietro was still shouting. Clint didn't seem to notice. Tommy did. He noticed that his father did that a lot when talking to the other. He didn't quite understand why. “What on earth convinced to you even go? You were warned against it.”  
“I know.”  
“You could have died –“  
“I got to the hospital on time.”  
“ - On time? Barely. And then you had the gall not to bother contacting me? What the fuck, Barton?”  
“I didn't want to worry you.” Clint snapped, raising his voice for the first time, lowering his hand and glaring daggers at his partner. “Your big 'tough guy' act doesn't fool anyone. I'm an adult, this is my job. If I get a mission, I'm going to go through with it.”

“When are you doing to stop being S.H.I.E.L.D's dancing monkey? They're going to get you killed one day!”

“And what, being an Avenger isn't? Please, you're just sore that you weren't able to go with me.”

“The only reason I'm sore is because you almost died. I hadn't heard from you in a week. It was a fucking two-day mission. You're good at your job, Clint. You don't need a week. Not to mention, we have a fucking son to raise. What the fuck am I supposed to tell him if you -”

Tommy zoned out of the conversation and looked at Lucky who had his head tucked under the five-year-old's arm. Tommy gave his neck a pat before turning away from the door, a tiny frown on his face. He hadn't liked what he had heard. To be honest, there wasn't a lot he understood, but he did know what death was. He didn't like that his father had come close to it. He could tell that his dad was upset about it as well. He sat in the hall and hugged Lucky's neck, frowning as he buried his face into the dog's golden fur. “D'you think he's okay now, Lucky? Maybe I heard wrong. They're stupid anyway. They'll be gross later, I bet.” When he received no response, he heaved a sigh.

The shouting had stopped, but he didn't feel like looking again. “Let's go play avengers outside. I don't want to have another nap.”

Without another word, Tommy climbed to his feet, a hand clutching Lucky's collar and wandered outside, where he proceeded to hide in The Avenger's tower and think up a plan for his team up with The Fantastic Four.


	2. Some Plans are Meant for Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy shows his strategic skills,
> 
> Or, the one where Tommy breaks his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of this series came to me after a conversation with a friend. I am taking requests for drabbles, so if there's something you'd like to see, feel free to request here or on tumblr.
> 
> I am currently accepting drabbles of Tommy between the ages of 5 and 10.
> 
>  
> 
> http://boss-connie.tumblr.com/

_**Thomas Barton-Maximoff, age five** _

Tommy's eyes gleamed as he glanced up at the biscuits on the kitchen bench. They were home-made, he knew. Aunt Pepper had made them for Aunt Natasha to claim as her own. He knew, though. Either way, they were delicious, and he wanted them.

He glanced at Lucky, who looked just as interested in them. He had the same gleam, in his brown eyes and it caused Tommy to grin. He turned back to the baked goods on the bench and tilted his head. He was far too short to reach them. In fact, he was too short to climb onto the kitchen chairs on his own, as well. He wondered if he could somehow jump up there, but he quickly banished the idea. He may have been fast, but he couldn't jump very high.

He frowned for a moment, deep in thought before something clicked. He grinned to himself and walked to the opposite side of the room. He then took one last step back, and in a blur ran towards the kitchen bench, using the bench doors as a step up and reached up for the container.

Upon launching towards the container full of goods, his fingers slipped and fell forward, smacking his nose on the bench. He landed face first on the ground, unmoving. His eyes welled up with tears that he tried to force back as he felt moisture dripping down his mouth and a severe pain in his nose. He laid sprawled on his stomach for only a second longer, before someone hoisted him up. He looked up tearfully at Pietro, clutching the front of his shirt. His father didn't look impressed.

“What do you think you were doing?” He asked harshly, as he dabbed at Tommy's nose with a tissue.

“Nothin'.” He mumbled, lifting a hand to rub at his eye. “I wasn't doin' nothin'.”

“I saw what you were doing.” He said, glancing at the bench. “Your plan was rather flawed. I don't know why you thought it would work.”

Tommy didn't say anything.

Pietro lifted one of Tommy's hand, and had him hold the tissue to his nose, and walked over to the container, opening it. He opened the container and handed one to the five-year-old. Tommy's eyes gleamed, and took a bite, only to spit it out a moment later.

“The heck is thi – Ouch!” He cried when his father gave his arm a hard pinch.

"Langage.” Pietro drawled, and took the biscuit from his son, and dropped it on the ground, nudging it towards Lucky, who scoffed it down.

“Those were dog biscuits.” He said a moment later, looking back at his son, a small smirk on his lips.

Tommy gaped at him, horrified. “Aunt Natasha -”

“Gave them to us, for Lucky. Your Aunt Pepper was trying out new recipes and came across one for Lucky. Why else did you think we refused to give you one?”

“But you just did!” He whined.

“To teach you a lesson. Have you learnt it?”

“... Yeah.” Tommy grumbled, lowering the tissue from his nose to glare at the blood.

Pietro snorted at that and carried him out of the kitchen. “No, you haven't. Come on, we'd better get that nose checked out before your Dad clocks me one.”


	3. On Trend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy tries his hand at art,
> 
> Or the one where Tommy creates a new trend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of this series came to me after a conversation with a friend. I am taking requests for drabbles, so if there's something you'd like to see, feel free to request here or on tumblr.
> 
> I am currently accepting drabbles of Tommy between the ages of 5 and 10.
> 
>  
> 
> http://boss-connie.tumblr.com/

_**Thomas Barton-Maximoff, age 5** _

 

Tommy blindly reached for another crayon as he stared down at the pad of paper in front of him. His creation was almost complete. He drew a deep, blue line down the page and reached for another crayon, shading around the edges with some yellow.

Placing down the yellow crayon, he smiled and picked up the pad of paper holding it up in the air, allowing the light to shine onto the paper. “Perfect.” He whispered, and stared at it a little while longer, before climbing to his feet. He clutched the book to his chest and shuffled out of the room, bright-eyed.

He peeked into each room and surveying the area before moving onto the next room. It was several minutes before he found a sign of life. He beamed brightly and ran to the occupant of the kitchen and clutched onto their leg.

They looked down at him, amused as the five-year-old was literally shaking with excitement. “Aunt Tasha, Aunt Tasha! Daddy said you was coming here!”

“Did he?” She asked, kneeling down to his level and pulling Tommy into a tight hug. “How've you been, Speedster?”

“Good, I drew something!” He said, and practically shoved the drawing pad into her face.

Natasha blinked as she studied the drawing, tilting her head to the side. “Wow. That's... certainly something. And you drew it all by yourself?”

“Uh huh. I wanna make it.”

“Make...?”

“My superhero costume!” He cried, fingers digging into the paper. “I need one if I'm gonna save people!”

Natasha was quiet for a moment, before nodding and giving her nephew a warm smile. “You're right. And I know the exactly who can help us make it.”

 

* * *

 

“You want me to _what_?” Sam spluttered as he stared at the drawing in horror. To be honest, he wasn't even sure if he could call it a drawing. It was more of a mixture of lines and colours, which formed an almost unidentifiable blob.

“Aunt Tasha said that you can help me make my superhero costume,” Tommy replied, smiling up at him.

“Uh...” He glanced over at Natasha, whose face was a picture of amusement, except for a single raise eyebrow which looked almost threatening. He rubbed the back of his head glancing at the ceiling and before sighing. “Yeah, alright I'll make it. I'm no expert, though.”

“It will be awesome,” Tommy shouted, and disappeared in a blur.

Sam groaned and shuffled into anther room of the house, while Natasha laughed at his obvious discomfort and followed.

* * *

 

Days later, Tommy bolted into the living room, shouting for his fathers.

Clint choked on his coffee.

Pietro blinked several times. He even rubbed his eyes multiple times. In front of them, stood there beaming brightly, and wearing a hideous lemon yellow and blue leotard with olive green polka dots.

“... Thomas, what are you wearing?” Pietro asked after a while, gripping the table for support as he stared at his son in disbelief.

“My superhero costume.” He said. His parents' reactions did absolutely nothing to dampen his excitement. “Uncle Sam helped me make it!”

“It's... It's great, Tommy.” Clint tried, hand over his mouth. He stood up and used his other hand to give his hair a ruffle. He then hurried out of the room. 

Pietro sighed when he heard an echo of laughter from the other side of the house. Tommy continued to smile, unperturbed. “What'd you think, Dad? Pretty cool, right?” 

Pietro's left eye twitched. He opened his mouth a few times, trying to form the least insulting sentence he could, before letting out a sigh and gave a light chuckle. He picked Tommy up and smiled. “It could use some improvement kid, but it's pretty good for a base. No one's first costume is the best.” 

Tommy tilted his head to the side, blinking owlishly at him before nodding, his smile returning. “Okay, I have lots of ideas anyway.”

 


	4. Now That, My Friend Was A Bad Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is bored,
> 
> Or, the one where Tommy regrets everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of this series came to me after a conversation with a friend. I am taking requests for drabbles, so if there's something you'd like to see, feel free to request here or on tumblr.
> 
> I am currently accepting drabbles of Tommy between the ages of 5 and 10.
> 
>  
> 
> http://boss-connie.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> This started as a request I was given on tumblr of Tommy annoying Billy to death, but it obviously didn't get there. I'm sorry, but you did say you wanted Billy in this series eventually. I always planned to bring him in, but never knew how. Perhaps this will suffice? I do promise to get around to the prompt though I promise :)

**Tommy Barton-Maximoff, age 5**

 

Tommy laid flat on his back on Billy's bed, as his cousin talked his ear off about something he, quite honestly, didn't care about. He had been chattering for a while – Tommy wasn't exactly sure, but he figured it had been a year or two. His cousin didn't really know how to shut up, sometimes. It annoyed him; people were always accusing Tommy of talking too much. In his opinion, they had never heard Billy talk about robots before. Sure, he thought those car-robot things were cool and all, but they were _that_ cool.

“- And that's why Bumblebee is my least favourite. I dunno why people like him so much. What do you think, Tommy?”

“I don't care!” Tommy groaned, dramatically throwing an arm over his eyes. “This is boring, Bill. Isn't there anything to do here?"

Billy frowned at his cousin, feeling rather offended by his lack of interest in _Transformers_ , but he couldn't really fault him if he truly didn't have that much of an interest in it. He rolled his eyes and looked back at his figurines and started putting them back in a box. “Well, my mum bought me some comics the other day. We could read - ”

“Reading is _boring_ , Billy! I wanna do something fun. Is that cool book still here?”

“I thought you didn't want to read.” Billy responded warily, slowly climbing to his feet with the box held to his chest.

“Well, I don't, but that's a cool book. It's magic, right?” Tommy asked, staring curiously at the ceiling. Billy had a really cool ceiling. It was magicked to look like space. He wondered if he could get his aunt to do something similar to his own. Magic was pretty cool. He was sure you could pull some sweet pranks on people with magic; like invisible water bombs... filled with permanent ink. Bright pink.

Pink was a pretty sweet colou-

“- _Tommy_! Are you even listening to me?!” Tommy blinked and sat up to look at his cousin who was glaring angrily at him. “You better be deaf. Otherwise I'll be cranky.”

“Yeah yeah, listen, let's fill water balloons up with paint.”

“Wha – I thought you wanted to look at Strange's book!”

“Nah, Dad said he'd ground me for life if I even thought of the book after last time.” Tommy said as he climbed off Billy's bed. He smiled at his cousin. “So, got any paint? We can throw them off the roof of the tower.”

“We aren't allowed up there!”

“Stop being such a whiner, Billy. You won't ever have any fun if you keep bein' such a spoilsport. You shoul' be thankin' me for coming up with so many cool ideas.” Tommy said and started rummaging through his cousin's cupboard. He found where the paint was, and started hinting for the water balloons.

“They're on the shelf above my bed.” Billy said with a sigh and climbed onto his bed to reach the shelf. “I don't know if I have enough paint for this.”

“Well if I had my way, we'd be using permanent ink.” Tommy said. “But I dunno if that's in existence.”

“Um... how about we use water and flour?” Billy suggested instead. “It's a lot messier.”

“Flour and Water! Good idea!” Tommy beamed and dropped the box of paint on the ground and ran out of Billy's room. With a mournful sigh, Billy followed his cousin, but at a much slower pace.

* * *

 

Half an hour later, they were standing on the roof of the Avenger's tower, arms full of water and flour filled water bombs.

“Is it really a good idea to be throwing things at civilians?” Billy asked warily as he peered over the edge. Tommy snorted and gently placed his water balloons on the ground.

“It's not gonna hurt anyone.” Tommy snorted and picked on up. He got on his toes, and peered over the edge. He smiled when he saw a businessman, talking on the phone. He dropped it down, and quickly pulled Billy to the ground, just as they heard a horrified yell. Tommy snickered as he heard shouting. As soon as it died off, he peered over and looked at the red stain on the ground. He was confused. Why was the ground red? He looked at Billy who didn't look too concerned. “Hey, Bill. Do you see that?”

“See what?” Billy asked, confused.

“On the ground, where I threw the balloon. It's all red.” Tommy shouted and looked over.

Billy peered over and looked. He was quiet for a moment before looking at his cousin. “I don't see anything.”

“What are you, blind?! There's nothing there!”

“I think you're imagining things.” Billy responded morosely. He then picked up a bomb of his own, and handed it to Tommy. “I think you need glasses. There's somethin' where you're blind to colours or something. Maybe you're just seeing red because of that. I think that's how it works.

Tommy didn't agree, but accepted the balloon anyway. He dropped it and pulled Billy down again, only to hear a blood-curdling scream. Moments later when they looked over, there was nothing but another spot of red. Tommy stared, horrified. “Wh... Where are the people? Why is there only red? I-I don't... I don't understand, Billy, what's going on?!”

Billy tilted his head, frowning at his cousin in concern before shaking his head and handing him another. “There's nothing there, Tommy.”

“But-”

“Look, it's Uncle Tony. Let's drop it on him!” Billy interrupted.

Tommy chewed on his bottom lip, unsure.

“Look, I'll throw one too. There's someone walking behind him.” He said, smiling at his obviously distraught cousin.

Tommy nodded after a moment, and they dropped the water balloons, hiding once again.

Two more yells, and then silence.

They peered over, and Tommy started crying. Billy looked at his cousin, confused. “What's wrong?”

“Blood! That's blood on the ground, we killed four people, Billy! We killed uncle Tony! I dunno what kinda powder was in them bu' they killed them!” He sobbed, clutching the front of Billy's shirt.

Billy looked around for a moment, suddenly feeling awkward. “Um... Tom?”

“Wh-What?! Why are you being so calm about this?!” He demanded, fat tears rolling down his face.

“You didn't kill anyone.” Billy said after a few moments of quiet. When Tommy looked at his cousin in confusion, Billy rubbed the back of his head. “Well... I was angry at you for ignoring me, so I decided to pull a prank on you.”

“But -”

“I put red food dye in the balloons when you weren't looking.”

Tommy let out a growl and tackled his cousin to the ground. “How could you! I was so scared! I can't believe you did that!”

“Yeah well, you were bein' a jerk and deserved it.” Billy responded with a huff, shoving his cousin away from him. “Anyway, we should probably hide. The people we hit probably walked into the tower to complain, and I expect Uncle Tony to yell at us.”

Tommy gave a final sniff and nodded, grabbing his cousin's hand. “Okay... Let's find Aunt Pepper. She'll protect us.”

Billy nodded and led the way.

 


	5. Into the Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Billy go on safari,
> 
> Or, the one where Tommy watched The Animal Planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of this series came to me after a conversation with a friend. I am taking requests for drabbles, so if there's something you'd like to see, feel free to request here or on tumblr.
> 
> I am currently accepting drabbles of Tommy between the ages of 6 and 10.
> 
>  
> 
> http://boss-connie.tumblr.com/

_**Thomas Maximoff-Barton, Age 6** _

 

 

“And now, the beast lurks in his natural habit-tat and is ready to ponce on his pray - ”

“Tommy!” Billy whined and pulled at his cousin's arm. “I don't wanna play this game anymore, it's boring!”

“Shh!” Tommy hissed and batted at Billy's hands. “The speci-man is on the move! We've gotta follow him!”

“But it's only Uncle Tony!”

“Yeah, and he's doing the famous mating dance!”

“Ma... you don't even know what that means!”

“No, but I heard it on tv and it sounded cool and I think this is what Uncle Tony is doing. He's 'stopping his prayer'. And his prayer is Uncle Bruce.”

“I thought he was just being annoying.”

Tommy waved him off, before using his hands as makeshift binoculars again. “Same thing... I think. It sounds right, anyway.”

“I dunno... We might get in trouble again.”

“Shh! And hurry up and put up the camera!” Tommy snapped, and shot his cousin a glare. Billy sighed and put his hands to his face, pretending that he was holding up a camera. “I wish we had a real one. I think your dads have one some -”

“Shush!” Tommy said again, as he continued to crawl after Tony, who was throwing a million questions at Bruce, and talking at a rapid speed. The other male didn't seem too concerned, nodding along as he walked around the lab, and tidying up.

“Oh-! The Giraffe's prayer seems interested.” He said in a stage whisper, leaning further around the wall he and Billy were hiding behind. “But – No! He... He's playing hard to get. He's pretending that he's not interested but! Oh, he's leaning forward! The other Giraffe is giving into defeat, he's-!”

“Tommy? Billy. What are you two doing in here?”

Both boys let out a shout, spinning around to find Pepper frowning down at them. “You boys aren't supposed to be in here. It's dangerous.”

“Nuh-uh! Its safe, Uncle Tony and Uncle Bruce aren't doing any 'speriments!” Tommy retorted, large brown eyes beginning to tear up. “An', an' we were jus' watching!”

From beside him, Billy nodded furiously in agreements. “We were watching the mating dance of the Giraffe's!”

“The ma-” Pepper broke off and sighed, shaking her head. Her lips twitched up in amusement as she held her hands out to the blubbering boys. “Stop the crocodile tears. Let's take you up to my floor, and we'll bake something.”

Tommy scowled, face still wet with tears. He was unhappy that he was being forced to stop his documentary, but he supposed that he was getting baked goods out of it so it wasn't a complete loss.

 

Or at least it wasn't until the curtains caught on fire. Pepper wasn't very happy, after that.

 


	6. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Pietro 'catch up' after a week apart,
> 
> Or the one where Pietro can't catch a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dalyons322:  
> "For your fic, why not just an intimate moment between Pietro and Clint in the morning and they find Tommy and Billy have absolutely WRECKED their living room". Sorry this has taken so long, but I hope you like this!
> 
> Do remember that I love prompts, guys. At the moment, I'm taking prompts of Tommy (and Billy) between the ages of 6 and 10.

**_Thomas Barton-Maximoff, age 6 ___**

Clint laughed as Pietro buried his face in the crook of his neck, using his elbow to try and jab the taller man in the gut. A shirt hung feely in his hand. “Fuck off, I want to have a shower.”

“Mm.” Pietro grunted, arms wrapped tightly around the other's chest. His lips remained over the bandage for a few moments longer, before he shifted, chin on Clint's shoulder. “You were injured, again.”

“It's part of the job, Piet. Besides, I'm still alive, aren't I?” He said, leaning back in his Husband's arms. “It was just a graze. Lang caught the brunt of it.”

“I couldn't give a rats ass about Lang, Clint.”

The blond laughed, and gave his husband an eyeroll, and lightly shoved Pietro back, finally free, and dropped his shirt. He then took a few steps to the en suite, and glanced over his shoulder, blue eyes twinkling mischievously. “Although... my shoulder does hurt quite a bit. I dunno if I'll be able to use it too well. I might need some help.”

Pietro stared at him for a moment, contemplating before disappearing. Clint blinked when the shower sounded in their bathroom, stunned for a moment, before snorting out loud. “You aren't asking for it at all.” 

“Shut up and get in the shower, Clint, before I change my mind.”

“Heh.” Clint breathed as he stepped into the bathroom. “Like you could deny me. I'm a fucking adonis. I may be nearing my forties, but I still have a hot -”

Pietro tugged him into the shower, causing Clint to splutter. “I'm still wearing pants!”

“That's the problem.”

Clint scoffed and kicked off his sodden boots and socks before making off with his pants. “Honestly, 'Tro. You'd think you were dyin' of blue balls or something. I was only gone a week.”

The silver haired man glared at him.

Clint gave him a cheeky grin.

Pietro slid a hand down.

Clint gasped.

And crash sounded throughout the house.

Pietro let out a loud curse, and stepped away from a slightly dazed Clint. “I'm going to kill the kid.”

“What kid? I don't know what you're talking about. Come back and do that again...” Clint mumbled, blindly reaching out for the taller man.

Pietro let out an aggrieved sigh when a large wail sounded from the living room, told Clint to stay where he was, and pulled on some pants, before flashing into the living room. For a moment, he simply stared at the floating furniture. He then looked over at his Nephew, who sat in the middle of the living room, bawling his eyes out and lifted a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, and took a few deep breathes, before disappearing. 

He reappeared only seconds later with his sister, who blinked at him in confusion, before looking around the room. “I was in Rio.”

“And I was about to get laid. Now you're here to deal with your son so that I can get back to my husband.”

Wanda gave her brother a level glare before glancing around the room. “Oh. Billy must have taken his bracelet off.”

“That's all you have to say?!” Pietro spluttered as his sister walked over to her crying son. “The contents of my living room are floating in the air!”

“Be quiet, brother. If you would give me a moment, I'll put everything back in place.” Wanda scolded lightly, scooping Billy into her arms. She bounced him on her hip, ignoring the strain in her back from the weight, and looked around for a moment before sighing. “Tommy? Sweetheart, I need you to come out of hiding, please. Billy needs his bracelet back.” 

After a few moments, Tommy crawled out from behind the couch, teary-eyed with a jade beaded bracelet in his hands. Upon spotting his father, he let out a cry, and ran over to his Aunt. He grabbed hold of her leg and stared pleadingly up at her. “I-I didn't mean to!”

She smiled kindly at him and knelt down, holding her free hand out. “Of course you didn't. It's alright, I only need the bracelet back. Billy isn't able to control his powers yet.”

“Will the stuff stop floating if I do?”

Wanda nodded, smiling at him. “Yes, everything will stop floating.”

Tommy gave a loud sniff, and held the bracelet out guiltily, eyes focusing on the carpet. He gave a whine when his Aunt pressed a kiss to the top of his head. A moment later, the bracelet was slipped onto Billy's wrist, and everything landed on the ground with a loud crash. Billy's arms wrapped around his mother's neck in a vice-like grip. “S-Sowwy m-mama. Di'nt mean to!”

Wanda hummed and stood up, bouncing Billy on her hip. “I know, I know. Let it out, Billy. See? I put the bracelet back on your wrist. You aren't in trouble, but I'm sure it won't happen again.” The added sternly, glancing at Tommy who let out a small squeak.

“I on'y wanted t' see what woul' happen...” He mumbled, sniffling wetly. “I won' do it again.”

 

“I know you won't.” She responded lightly, reaching a hand down to ruffle his hair. She then gave Pietro a glance. “I'm sure he didn't mean to. Don't be too angry.”

“You're too soft on him.” The man grumbled and shuffled over to Tommy, who let out a squeal and tried to make a run for it. Pietro grabbed hold of him before he could, and lifted him into his arms. “You are in big trouble, Brat.”  
Tommy let out a sob, while Wanda let out a huff.

“Well. I'll leave you alone now, Pietro. I apologise for interrupting your shower, but I'm sure Clint can wait. I suppose this is the end of my trip... and I was having such a good time.” She said wistfully.

Pietro scowled. “Oh, no. I know what you're doing, and the answer is no. You don't honestly want to leave him here with Tommy again, do you? After everything that just happened?”

Wanda gave him a dull look. “It's my anniversary, Pietro.”

“He's an android, Sister. There's not much you can do with him.”

“Pietro, that's rude. I've told you to be nice to him, he's your brother-in-law.”

“Yes, but he's also an android, Wanda. I'm still not even sure how you convinced the Government to grant him a citizenship.”

“I'm very persuasive.” She responded haughtily. 

The twins stared at each other for a moment, before Pietro groaned, hanging his head slightly. He held an arm out. “Fine. Hand him over.”

Looking rather pleased with her self, Wanda gave Billy's cheek a kiss and bid him to behave himself before handing him over to Pietro. With a wave, and a bit of a smug look, Wanda made a movement with her hands, and disappeared.

Pietro stared after her for a moment, before looking around at the destruction before him. Closing his eyes, he took a few moments to calm himself down by counting to ten. He only reached seven, before foot steps were heard, and a loud expletive rang through the house, causing the two five year olds to start crying again.

He was so done.


End file.
